looking back and moving ahead
by Greiver XXX
Summary: vegata and piccolo realize that they are they only two senshi left, or are they?
1. Default Chapter

Changes

            Disclaimer I do not own dragon ball z or any of its affiliates

            Upon Kame's lookout, two vague figures stand on the floating platform overlooking what has just happened. Just minutes before all of the z-senshi were laughing, eating and having fun, and now, they are all dead, except for two. Two warriors that did not die in battle, but nonetheless witnessed the destruction that happened.  Goku, one of the greatest fighters that have ever lived, lies dead where he had been eating his lunch, with his two sons right beside him.  And his wife, Chi-Chi, nothing left but a shred of her dress and the smell of her perfume floating around the blood-soaked air.

"What happened to us, honestly, what the hell happened" asked a tall, green figure.

"Dammit Namek, how in the hell should I know", answered a short, long spiked haired figure.

……………silence………………

that was all that followed, just a long and uneasy silence.

"I am sorry Nam- uh Piccolo, I know that he was like a son to you, I often heard him blabbering to Kakkarot about how much he cared for you."

            And all that he got in return was a short and strangely ironic weeping sob.

"If only I could have been there for him more, if only I could have told him what was true, only if I could have been one second faster he would still be alive and everything would be ok, if only…….he…….could..have……known that…..i………….cared for him" The last of the sentence coming out between short and muffled sobs.

"Listen to me Namek, if you need me you will know how to find me," and with those last words the man that called himself Vegeta rose from the battlefield like a swan out of a lake and flew off, leaving the namek to weep for his losses.

"But remember Piccolo, I witnessed the damage also, it hurts me just as much as it hurts you," and Vegeta closed his eyes and fleew off into the distance, leaving a trail yellow light and tears behind him and all of it is fading in the sinking sun.


	2. days past

Days Past

            I do not own dragon ball z or any of its affiliates

            Piccolo sat atop the lookout thinking how in such little time such a devastating thing had happened. And all that he could come to is that the fear that he had always had in his meditations was really true, and not just something to toss to the side. And the only thing that he could to was to think back to how this happened.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            First there was the Prince himself, Vegeta, who was in his own training capsule by Capsule Corp. And he was doing what he did best, training.

            "Hey mom are you going to be able to get dad out of his training to go to Gohan's birthday party?" asked the young purple-haired sayain.

            "It doesn't look like it Trunks, I don't see why Gohan even bothered inviting him in the first place," she said with one hand on her hip, and a very disgusted look on her face.

            "Hey what's wrong Bulma," came an all to familiar voice. And standing behind her was one of her lifelong friends, someone who she know at the age of sixteen, and she hasn't been able to get rid of him since, his name was Goku. And at that thought a little smirk crossed her face.

            "Oh nothing, its just that pain in the ass, Vegeta, he hasn't even stepped outside to get ready for your sons party. I just wish that one of these days he would change his ways. That's all Goku." 

            "Yea well Piccolo said that he would be there, I know that there would be no way in hell that he would miss this, especially since it has to do with Gohan." 

            But unknown to all of them, Vegeta was not training, he was talking to himself.

            "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I should not have to lower my standards just to go to some little twerps birthday party of all things. So then why do I feel like so much of an ass for not wanting to go. This is getting nothing accomplished, if I want to get that little brats present done in time then I had better start now" and as Vegeta murmured that to himself, he sat off to the back of the pod to start on Gohans present.


	3. A saiyans farewell

A Saiyans Farewell  
  
And there he stood, as proud as ever. Vegeta. This is not the Vegeta however that had tried so hard to kill Goku so many years ago, or even the Vegeta that had tried to be the all-powerful Saiyan that had ever wondered the galaxy. No, no this was the Vegeta who had put all of those differences aside for one kids birthday, and to try to make his own son happy by showing that he cared about his friends.  
  
"Dammit, how do they always make it look so easy," mumbled Vegeta, with a sewing needle in his hands. "I know this is how you make one of these blasted things, I have went through plenty of them."  
  
What he was talking about in the training capsule was his present for Gohan. He had spent most of the day trying to make a copy of his training suit for Gohan to wear. Except he was going to make Gohans black instead of blue, but he was going to keep the gloves and boots the same.  
  
And finally he was done. After five long hours of work he had done it, But there was one problem, He had nothing to put it in, He said to no one in particular " If that little kid doesn't like it I am going to choke him with it until he dies," and with his all so well known smirk he walks out of the capsule and heads off for the lookout.  
  
  
  
"This is great rice Chi-Chi," Goku tried to say while stuffing his face with the white grained food.  
  
"Goku don't talk with your mouth full, and Gohan sit up straight," came that ever-nagging voice.  
  
And with a silent thud there he landed, as swiftly as he had ever done, there was Vegeta. "Here you are, kid, and just be glad that I didn't give you a farewell present as well," He stated. Gohan had ran up to give Vegeta a hug for all of his troubles, but a swift punch to the chest from the prince halted his movement. And there he lies, still as ever; until he let out a little laugh and said " Some things never change do they."  
  
And there everyone was, Piccolo standing by a tree drinking water, Goku was eating still, along with Gohan and Trunks, (yes they are the same age) Chi- Chi and Bulma are in the kitchen making sure everything was ready. And Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chow-zu were all off to one side playing pranks on one another.  
  
And then it happened. Out of nowhere his voice boomed over the festivities, putting a damper on everything that was at hand. And then it happened  
  
Yamcha was the first to see him, he tried to stop him, but he was not strong enough to succeed. He was sent to the other dimension before anyone else could react. And then everyone had felt his presence, but none knew who he was. "Ah dear Yamcha," his voice bellowed out, " did you really think that you could stop that blast, and at your current power level too, how pathetic." " And just who in the hell are you," Vegeta demanded. " And what in the hell do you want." " My name is Urza and I am here to kill the one that you call Gohan." And with that statement a shock of fear shot through Piccolo, his meditations had came true, and now there was nothing he could do to stop it he thought. And before another person could react, Urza was already behind Goku and had snapped his neck in two. That action had sent a wave of terror and hatred throughout all of the Z senshi. And then it was Goten's turn to act, he tried to avenge his father and was about to deliver a Kamahamaha when out of nowhere a 4 foot long spike shot through him, stopping him dead in his tracks. And in the few long seconds that followed Urza had killed everyone except for Piccolo, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Gohan. But the namek and the saiyan did not live without their own wounds. Piccolo had one of his arms blown off and was fading in and out of consciousness', and Vegeta was badly injured as well, suffering from a massive hit to the temple that almost killed him. And it was left to Gohan to defeat this evil from killing them and him as well. Then Urza looked over at Chi-Chi and smiled. "So you are the mother of Gohan, and so you shall be here to witness his demise as well as your own." He broke off a chip of the spike that had killed Goten and used it to slit her neck, and then he sent her off to join her friends in the other dimension. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" His voice had seemed to carry on until all of eternity at witnessing the loss of his mother before his eyes. When just moments ago everyone was still laughing and now they are all dead. The seven year old sayian could not stand it any longer, everyone that he had grown up caring about was now dead, and why he thought, because of him. Because he had not been fast enough, strong enough to stop Urza "WELL NOT NOW, AND NOT AGAIN," Gohan had yelled out loud. " GOTEN, TRUNKS, FATHER, MOTHER, KRILLEN AND YAMCHA, TIEN AND CHOW-ZU, YOU SHALL NOT DIE IN VAIN MY FRIENDS. AND YOU URZA YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY" The young saiyan had already started to transform, becoming a super saiyan, his midnight black hair was now standing up and becoming a more golden color. And his eyes soaked with tears, were now turning blue. This young boy, now at the age of seven, had witnessed his entire family and all of his friends be killed by this one thing, this one monstrosity of a being, and he was not going to let it get away. "YOU WILL DIE NOW URZA," and Gohan flew off at him, beating him down to the lookout and not stopping until he thought he was done. "How very impressive saiyan, but it helps if you actually hurt me." And the monster rose to his feet, grabbing Gohan by his collar and lifting him off of his feet. "And now I am going to finish what I started with this pathetic few who you called your friends and family, Gohan you are about to die. "Nnn...ooooo..oooo...ah." Piccolo tried to say but couldn't manage to get it all out at once. And when Gohan saw Piccolo move, he knew he couldn't let him die too, not after all that he had done for him. And with that last thought Gohan had grabbed Urza and flew high above the lookout and did the only thing that he could think of. He thought of all of the horrible memories, all of the pain and sorrow that had happened on this day, and let it all out. Gohan was letting all of his energy engulf both of them, its yellow light glowing like a candle in the dark of night. He was going to use all of his energy and kill the both of them. And after what Gohan had witnessed today, on what was supposed to be the happiest of days, he really didn't want to live any longer anyways. He just hoped that Piccolo and Vegeta would right all of the wrong that had been done today, and with that, Gohan died, killing Urza too.  
  
When Piccolo saw that blast he had known what Gohan had done, and he hated to see it. And there it was a body falling from the debris. Suddenly Piccolo had thought there was a chance that Gohan had lived, but when the body fell into his awaiting arm, he knew that something was wrong. Gohan was not moving and was not alive, he was dead, lying in Piccolos arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
So hey read the first three chapters and tell me what you think, if I should keep going, or just scrap it right now. And trust me things are not as they seem. 


End file.
